Many countries have promulgated laws to enforce a motorcycle rider wear helmet while driving. However, wearing helmet is not a comfortable thing as regarded by motorcycle rider. This is because most conventional helmets are not ventilated well. Thus a motorcycle rider often gives forth a lot of sweat while driving especially in the summer. This may frustrate the desire of wearing helmet by a motorcycle rider.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a helmet with improved ventilation arrangement in order to overcome the above drawback of prior art.